


Dance Confession

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Cartero, Gay Rights, Love Confessions, M/M, Tennis Boyfriends, This is what we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: What would’ve happened if things went Bobby’s way at the dance?
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Dance Confession

“Okay so, are we ready?” Bobby and the rest of the group were ready for the big prank. Ziggy, Danny, and Liam were all in the spot they agreed on.

If Bobby was being honest, the prank wasn’t the thing he was most excited about. Sure, it sounded fun, but he only really came up with it as an excuse to see Liam at the dance. What his sister said before, about real feelings coming out at dances, really got him thinking hard.

He knew his feelings for Liam. He noticed the signs. How giddy his heartfelt when Liam gave him his tennis ball trophy, how his heartbeat sped up when their knees touched. When he looked back on it, signs showed up even when he first laid eyes on Liam. And tonight was going to be the night he let it all out.

“Alright,” Bobby rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “The DJ just left for a bathroom break. Liam, follow me while I grab the laptop.” He pointed to Ziggy and Danny. “You two stay here and keep an eye on your phones, we’ll shoot you a text when it’s done.”

The boys nodded at the instructions and Bobby, shortly followed by Liam, headed towards the DJ booth. Bobby cautiously approached it, looking around him to make sure nobody was paying attention. He looked back at Liam, just to confirm that everything was going to plan.

Liam nodded at Bobby when he made eye contact with him. “All clear.”

At those two words, Bobby unplugged the laptop and closed it, and dashed out of the area, occasionally looking back to make sure Liam was still following. Everything so far was going according to plan.

The two boys managed to leave the gym without a trace, escaping to the hallway. They walked towards the art room, only to find it locked.

“Come on, man!” Bobby jiggled the doorknob more, but it wasn’t any help. This was not part of the plan; he did not want this to fall apart.

“Let me.” Liam gently pushed Bobby to the side as he pulled out a paperclip from his pocket. Bobby watched curiously as Liam bent down and stuck the paperclip into the keyhole of the door. It took only a few seconds before Liam twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

“Woah.” Bobby felt a smile grow on his face as he looked at Liam. He’s known him for a while now and he still manages to surprise him. “How’d you learn to do that?”

Liam shrugged good-naturedly. “Just something my brothers taught me. Comes in handy, as you can probably tell.”

They both smiled at each other and Bobby stepped into the room. He sat down in the nearest chair and placed the laptop on the desk. He opened it up and the dance playlist popped up right away.

He glanced to his side and saw Liam looking out of the window in the door.

“Hey, uh, what’re doing?”

Liam looked back at him, slightly confused.

“Being lookout?”

Bobby cursed himself in his head as he remembered that that’s what he asked him to do. His mouth opened and closed for a moment as he tried to make an excuse for him and Liam to get closer.

“Well, uh, I could use some help with this thing. This computer stuff is confusing.”

This idea worked, as Liam made his way over and pulled up a chair right next to Bobby. Their faces were close as Liam leaned in close to look at the screen in front of them.

They both worked together to try to figure out how to set up the computer, another thing that Bobby thinks they should have taken to account before. Every once in awhile Bobby would glance at Liam. His face, how close they were to each other. He enjoyed every moment they had together, but his anxiousness only increased. Because every second that passed was another second closer to his confession.

“There we go!” Bobby got out of his head and suddenly was aware of his surroundings as Liam announced that the Beluga sounds were set up.

“So, do you want to text the guys, or do you want me to?”

It was now or never.

“Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something really quick. I-If you don’t mind.”

Bobby gave what he hoped was an easy-going smile. Liam focused all his attention on Bobby, which only amplified the weird feeling in his stomach.

“What’s up?”

Bobby took a few deep breaths as he prepared himself. He just kept reminding himself that even if Liam didn’t feel the same, he hoped he knew him well enough that he wouldn’t let anything change their friendship. Because he wanted Liam in his life, even if it wasn’t exactly the way he wanted. He just needed his feelings out in the open.

“There’s something I just wanted to tell you.”

Liam nodded and scooted his chair closer to Bobby’s.

“Yeah man, anything.”

“Liam I…I kind of…like you.”

Liam stayed silent, so Bobby kept talking.

“In the way that I should like Monyca with a Y.”

Liam continued to just look at Bobby in silence, which made Bobby begin to ramble.

“You don’t, I mean, you don’t have to say anything, I just…wanted to let you know, is all.”

The silence was deafening to Bobby. He desperately hoped Liam didn’t hate him now.

“I…think I like you too, Bobby.”

Bobby’s eyes were now glued to Liam’s, hoping not to find any signs of joking or lying. But from Bobby could tell, his eyes were genuine. And that made a grin break out on Bobby’s face.

“R-Really?”

Liam nodded and soon, they both had matching Cheshire grins.

They both sat in the room for a while, talking about how they felt, where they were going to go from there, and Liam had to remind Bobby that he should probably talk with Monyca.

They left the art room twenty minutes later. They put the laptop back to its original spot on the DJ booth, they met back up with Danny and Ziggy, who had plenty of questions about what took them so long, and enjoyed the outcome of their prank.

As the group of boys watched the other middle-schoolers look around in confusion as Beluga sounds filled the room, Bobby and Liam stood slightly behind, side-by-side.

Middle school was still had its ups and downs, and Bobby still didn’t know that much about himself, but when he felt Liam curl his pinky around his, he just knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
